it takes to
by Futurefamboo
Summary: Its a year after Edward left Bella finds herself in another relationship with a child and pregnant with another But will they get back together when Edward and his family come back to forks searching for Bella find her with another man. will Edward be able to look past that or walk away ? (for Edward lovers)
1. Chapter 1

I was in the car, going to the Cullen's, one could not say how nervous I am I hadn't seen them in a year, I am now 19 years old.

He swore to me that I would never see him nor his family again and I believed him.

But I never believed that I would ever get over him. I can sure say I was right. I know that even though he didn't love me I will always love him even now, I have a family, I will always love him and no one could change that.

He wasn't just a silly teen crush either no way was he that, we where not just girlfriend and boyfriend we where soul mates no one could tear us apart but after what we both went though together I didn't think that it could ever happen him leaving me, I thought that it was impossible, I was once again wrong.

Him leaving me hurt so much but it isn't just him that left it was my best friend went with him to. Alice. I loved her so much she was My first ever best friend.

In phoenixes I had friends but they weren't best friend to be truthful they weren't really my friends they where people I hung out with at school and that's it.

My mother. She was one of my best friends we where so close and we still are, I love her she loves me but ever since I moved here, to folks I can say that she is not my best friend anymore she is only my mother now.

When he left me out side the woods people said that it is his fault that I got lost in the woods and he didn't care about my safety. This is a lie I went though the woods by myself trying to find him he left me outside the woods where I could see my house. It was my fault not his.

People say its his fault that I stopped going out, calling friends, hanging out with them friends at school. This is a lie its my choices that did this to me not his.

People say its his fault I stopped eating and had to be force feed.

This is another lie its was my fault I stopped eating its my fault that this all happened its my fault he left. Its all my fault.

Thinking back to my 18th birthday. Why this all happened why my life became a living hell was because of a stupid piece of wrapping paper. A tiny paper cut made my life a misery. A tiny paper cut destroyed everything I had. We had.

But I didn't just lose a best friends, or a boy friend I lost a family, I lost everything that made me happy, I lost my life.

I new what I wanted in life, what I needed my whole life was all sorted out and to have to lose all that in 2 days is heart breaking.

I used to think that I was going to live for eternity but I didn't I died September 20th when he left me. He didn't just take away everything I had but he took away me to.

When I got a letter though my door I thought that it was just rent that me and Ricky have to pay soon, but when I opened it up I saw an unusual script on the paper this is what the letter said.

Dear Bella.

Bella we know its been a long time since you last saw us but we need to meet up and sort things out what we did was uncalled for and very rude please come to our home in forks we miss you and we ALL regret what we did. when you are ready, do not hesitate.

Love from the Cullen's.

When I finished this letter I nearly had a heart attack I thought that they where never coming back, but when I started to think back to mine and Edwards relationship, I figured out that nothing in this world could tear us apart not even a stupid paper cut.

I haven't explained my story right though of course I have told you the main bits but not all.

On Wednesday September 20th Edward left me, my birthday was just 2 days before this event. After he left I went a tiny bit mad and stopped eating, Charlie got very concerned about me and on that Sunday Charlie took me to the hospital.

They then force feed me and I promised them that I would eat right. Charlie didn't know back then that I only ate dinner and only had a couple of drinks a day.

Charlie said if I didn't start to hang out with my friends he would have to send me to phoenix, back to me mother which was never going to happen. I had to many memories here, that I would never let go of.

I obeyed his orders that night I went out to Jess's party. Older men that I never meet before started to turn up there. Some tried to hit on me and get me drunk but I refused them because they where 2 years older then me.

Then I saw Ricky. When I saw him I saw a true good friend.

When he approached me he didn't try to hit on me or offer to get me an alcoholic drink.

I liked Ricky as a friend.

Not that he wasn't pretty, he was, he had beautiful blonde hair and blue eye. he looked very nice he had a tiny bit of stubble just over his top lip and a tiny bit under his bottom lip he was very tanned and he looked handsome in his baggy jeans and black t-shirt that out lined his six pack very nicely.

We started talking and I felt happy ever since he had left.

I found my heart didn't ache as much.

All that night we talked about everything, I told him about my brake up that I hadn't told anybody, and he told me his and we both had the same problem.

We where left.

I got his number and we texts.

Angela was having a party on that Monday and nobody had school that week so I asked if Ricky could come to and she said yes so I invited Ricky. I tried alcohol for the first time. me and Ricky actually had a laugh I found that when I was drunk I forgot all about Edward which is so hard to believe I had an amazing time.

But all I remember is kissing Ricky and when I woke up I was in somebody's bedroom with Ricky lying next's to me asleep. We where both naked.

It didn't take long for me to remember what we did that night, and I couldn't of been more upset then I already was I cried and cried till I don't know how long I was back to depression again because of what I did with Ricky but this time it was twice as bad.

After awhile me and Ricky sorted things out and I could day that I was in a relationship with him even though my love was steal with Edward and that would never change but I had to move on and have a life and with this new guy in my life he took some pain away.

In October we got together. I took him home to Charlie and he really liked him to but I think he was just happy that I got over Edward or so he thinks. Ricky came over a lot but we never had sex we kissed but nothing else.

Then the worst thing that could ever happen did on October 30th I missed my period, I didn't tell anybody on the next's day I went to the clinic to find out I was pregnant I was 5 weeks pregnant with Ricky's baby. As soon as I got home I cried and cried and cried till I was sure there was nothing left.

Most people would be crying thinking about what there lover would say or people around them even there parents, but me no I didn't care what these people thought all I cared about was how disappointed Edward would be right now.

I called Ricky to take a walk with me so I could tell him the news the next's day.

When I told him he was speechless he didn't no what to say or do but soon came around. We both talked about having an abortion or adoption or maybe keeping it he asked me to get an abortion but I could never do such a thing, I new there was one thing I was going to do I didn't care about anything my baby would not be raised by other people then there mother. I told Ricky that I was keeping the baby and he took time but finally he agreed.

On November 7th we told Charlie, and all hell broke loose.

Charlie had always said that If I ever got pregnant while at his house I would get kicked out so that's what happened.

Charlie gave me some money to help with the baby he gave me my college fund which I took happily. I had a lot of money saved from trying to get car ages ago and I was walking at Newton store so I had a lot of money I sold my truck and we had enough to get a rented house.

Ricky dad gave him a lot of money because his dad is very rich. his mum gave him a lot of money to but she wasn't as rich as the dad. And Ricky himself is 2 years older then me so he had lots of money. we got the room done and we got everything a kid could want we had everything a pram, car seat but we still needed cars so I got given a kA and we put the car seat in and Ricky got a small black van. we were ready for the baby now.

I soon stop working at Newton's to because I was pregnant, but Ricky got a different job in Seattle. He is now a mechanic which is very good considering we have 2 dirty cheap cars that are badly made.

I soon gave birth on July 2nd me and Ricky brought home a beautiful baby boy that we could Jack.

Right now I am pregnant to we had protected sex but the condom broke and now I am expecting my second baby. I am 2 months into this pregnancy. Its October the 30th and I am in my car pregnant again.

I was on the turning to go to the cullens house hold and I suddenly became very nervous. How will I tell them I have a baby and a boy friend and pregnant with another but I never moved on from my ex. It is going to be hard but I don't think I am going to tell them about the baby, I just hope they don't look into my car and see my car seat.

I can now see the house in the distance and all I can say is im a nervous wreck.

When I parked my little car outside there house I saw Alice run out side the house in vampire speed.

The next's thing I new was she was hugging me telling me how much she loves me and missed me.

"Alice I missed you to"

When she pulled away I saw her eyes widen a bit.

I understand why.

When they left I couldn't stand to see the pathetic girl Edward left I couldn't dill with it so I grabbed some blonde hair dye and dyed my hair blonde.

I also started to wear make up like foundation, eyeliner, mascara, powered foundation, bronzer and I colour in my eyebrows to.

I changed my style like today I am wearing

My light brown uggs with leggings that and like jeans but are a very light blue pair and I had a white top that was shirt but you tied it up at the bottom.

"Bella you have changed so much" I laughed

"in a good way or a bad way"

"no, no you look amazing I love your hair" I laughed again

"thank you Alice but you haven't changed one bit"

We bother laughed again and I could tell that our friendship had already been restored.

"come in please" Alice said.

When I walked into the house it was the same as last time not a thing out of place which I was very grateful for if stuff was different it would be a little weird.

I greeted all the Cullen's with hugs and hand shakes only two people did I not greet properly, this is going to be awkward.

"Bella we all no what we did was wrong we should have never left you behind, you where and still are apart of this family as much of anyone of us here. Please take our apology and join our family once again, we swear this will never happen again"

Edward always told me I was apart of his family and that they all love me but when they all left, everyday I told myself that all Edward said was a lie that he didn't love me and never will, and even though he always said his family loved me it only took one word to change my thought on that.

I loved everyone of them and I would never leave them but, as much as I wanted to join there family once again, I couldn't I have my own family now I have a baby at my house a boy friend that would go mad if he found at I was at my ex's house but I also have another baby on the way that's why I could not be the person I was before the pathetic little girl that believed every lie she was told the gullible annoying pathetic accuse for a girl friend.

No I would not be that person again, I also would not hate or ignore the Cullen's, none of them because what I have learned over this year them leaving is to not hate because you might hate on the one person you need one day.

"as much as I believe you Carlisle I will not become apart of the family again maybe a close friend but not family"

I didn't want to sound rude but what they offered just couldn't happen this seemed the only way to be close to them

"if that is what you want"

I nodded to his question but I think they all new that it wasn't them I needed to talk to it was Edward.

"well we all know here that its not us you need to be talking to"

Again I nodded not knowing what to say.

"come on family out"

"but Carlisle" Emmett whined which did make me smile and huff a laugh at him

"no buts Emmett"

It was weird to how much they obeyed Carlisle but one by one all

Of the Cullen's left but one.

Now there was only 2 people in the room, me and Edward.

"Bella"

"what" I cut him off why, no, how could he do this to me he new that I loved him, hell I even risked my life for him by going to the ballet studio and he thinks he can show his face around here again. I went into depression because of him, I should hate him what did I still feel love towards him ?

"Bella just let me explain"

I moved my hand in front of me to tell him to carry on.

"I didn't leave because I didn't love you, I lied I left to protect you I thought that if me or my family weren't in your life anymore then you would have a normal happy life, but I cant live without you, you are my life when we left I didn't hunt talk I was in depression I-"

"you where in depression" I screamed at him how could he say this he left me not the over way around.

"Edward I don't think you are remembering right I didn't leave you, you left me alone"

He started to look away which made my anger boil he made it look like he weren't listening to me. Me being pregnant didn't help this situation ever.

"look at me" I screamed at the top of my lungs. That got his attention. He looked shocked that I would even do that to him but how could he when he went I left the old Bella behind to. I have changed

"when you left me I was broking I didn't eat talk drink I dropped everything because of depression"

He looked pained, even worse when he found me in the ballet studio. I had cool down a lot now and I could think right to.

"I couldn't look in mirror Edward, I couldn't see the pathetic ex girl friend you left behind, I couldn't Edward. After I looked In the mirror I went back to my room and destroyed it I couldn't be in there every time I looked around I saw you.

"I got hair dye, dyed my hair and changed my look so I couldn't see the pathetic girl anymore. Charlie started to get worried about me not going out seeing friends, it turned out that Jessica was having a party that week so I went and there I met someone Edward, it wasn't love no where near it but he took my mind off you he is called Ricky.

"we got drunk and had sex a couple of weeks later I found out I was pregnant with his child. I told him about it and we agreed to keep him but Ricky was more mature then me he is 21 and already has a little girl with some one else so he new what to do. We told Charlie and I got kicked out but Charlie gave me money and so did his parents, he had money his self to and we worked things out. And now I have my little baby boy jack. that's why we cant be together Edward.

"If I new you where coming back I know I wouldn't have done any of this and I still love you so much but I have a different life now I changed I got what you always wanted me to have you go everything you wanted for me, did you get that everything you wanted for me not what I wanted for my self.

"I hate to tell you this Edward but you did this to me. I know it was my choice but if I hadn't gone out with you in the first place then I would have GCSE's and I would be in college or university by now but it was you that kept it from me. If you didn't leave I would still have them things now but I had my life planed out I new what I wanted in life I had dreams that I wanted, and you may know what its like for them to be taken away from you because you had dreams but try go though that pain and another pain because the love of your life left in the woods saying you will never see him again.

I had finished my rant and my hole life story I just couldn't tell him I was pregnant again no way would I tell him that.

Because I am 2 months along you can see a little bump already which I didn't have with Jack but when jack was born he was a little to small for the nurse liking and kept him there for a little longer then normal babys, but it truned out that he was just a really small baby.

I was wearing a baggy top so you couldn't see nothing just normal little me but when I wear tight clothing it shows a lot, or when I wear normal type clothing it shows but not as much.

My attention was back on Edward who was still in shock probably from the baby news, I couldn't stand around all day though waiting for him to come back around, as much as I didn't want to I hate to leave him for a bit I know that I am going to see him again for sure because I know he wants to get back with me, but it wasn't going to happen.

"Edward if you will excuse me I have to leave"

With that I made my way to the door.

Just as I was about to leave I heard a small voice from where

Edward was sitting.

"Bella we are having a party tonight so we can tell people we are back everybody is invited so you and your family can come if you please"

"thank you for the offer Edward I am sure me and my family will attend"

With that I was out the door speeding home I wanted to look amazing for this party show what everybody was missing out on I just had to get ready now.


	2. this story is now up for adoption

Hi everyone I am just updating to say that this story is no up for adoption.

I tried to work on it but I have gave up.

I had some good ideas on this story which would be nice for whoever adopts this story to put in.

If the story is not adopted after a while I most likely delete it, but if you do want this story feel free but please inbox me so I can read what you our doing with it.

Please don't let this story rot and die, I only write story's that I would like to read and It would be amazing to carry on reading this so feel free to steal but please do inbox me first so I can read it to.

Have fun with it or please take it into your care I guess haha thankyou.


End file.
